


𝙏𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙘𝙝𝙪𝙧𝙘𝙝 ✧ : .゜

by tintedCupre



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (NCT) - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Church boy Kun, F/F, Freeminded Ten, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, It gets better I swear, M/M, Religious Fanaticism, Soft Kisses, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier), Starting a new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintedCupre/pseuds/tintedCupre
Summary: As night drips his lips connect with Ten again and he forgets the lines of what is sin and what is not.alternatively, Kun finds himself.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	𝙏𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙘𝙝𝙪𝙧𝙘𝙝 ✧ : .゜

**Author's Note:**

> ! WARNINGS ! 
> 
> -homophobia  
> -mentioned suicide  
> -'convertance' treatment

[appearance](https://twitter.com/kuntenopy/status/1300024712597180419?s=20)

**_My lover's got humour_ **

**_She's the giggle at a funeral_ **

**_Knows everybody's disapproval_ **

**_I should've worshiped her sooner_ **

**_If the Heavens ever did speak_ **

**_She is the last true mouthpiece_ **

Kun's legs are folded nicely as he sits across his decided lover listening to the elders giggle looking down staring at his food. He takes a look up on the lady sitting in front of her. Yes, a lady. She's older, but the ideal type for his parents. He sees her disinterested face frowning. It's true that she's very beautiful. But she certainly isn't what he wants. Not at this age at least.

Being 19 he doesn't exactly want a marriage so soon, specially not with a person who's much older concluding much more mature and experienced. Even getting tied down with someone his age is weird, he doesn't want to settle down so fast. He doesn't neither want nor has enough strength and courage in him to be, in the position of family head. He can't imagine himself with a woman waiting for him at the door and babies as a blessing of their love. The thought only scares him and makes a shiver run down his spine which he suppresses and passed a fake smile. He's been great at giving fake smile anyway. It doesn't surprise him when they're already asking how many kids they would like to have.

And even though he feels ashamed and uncomfortable, his fiance across him looks disgusted, disturbed and helpless. He wonders about the reason of such reaction. A secret lover? Was she barren? Wouldn't they know if she was? Giving up on his thoughts he sighs and looks down again letting both the families chatter. 

He remembers meeting her for the first time. His parents had pretty much convinced him that there was no way, he wouldn't fall in love with Shimin. How graceful she is and how luck Kun is to get a partner like her to support him. He remembers people telling him what opportunity he has and how he should cherish it. 

Later when he goes up to his room that night he looks out of the window at the sound of some boys, probably all adults shouting satanic phrases. His eyes widen and hastily grabbing a night robe he wraps it around his body quickly. After a minute walk distance, right outside the House's garden ends, a bunch of kids men and boys are dancing with wobbly feet. "Why pray tell you chant the demon prayers?" He immediately questions, angry. The irresponsibility in them makes him annoyed. "Yah, go tell your Jesus that I, want to be sent in the deepest darkest pits of hell." A boyish voice says and they all laugh. Fuming he raises up a finger but protests saying anything.

Walking back to his door he's basically stomping his feet. He wondered why they were not given a lesson of God's words. He doesn't question it, everything has a reason the high priest taught and he was very much respected by Kun but when he gave permission to his parents for Shimin, he was angry at him. The priest could've said some bulshit about her being older, not compatible and stuff but perhaps the Bible allowed it. And he believes what the Bible says.

_**Every Sunday's getting more bleak** _

_**A fresh poison each week** _

_**"We were born sick", you heard them say it** _

One sunday his soon to be fiance opens up to him. Inside the church Hall right after they word out their prayers and confessions, she tells him how she doesn't like guys at all, not sexually at least, her interest lies in women that's why he she's always so disinterested in him. His pupils are blown out upon hearing that and he takes her hand weakly leading them out of the church saying something about holy things, at which Shimin rolls her eyes. After going out he looks at her and tried to look at her face with any signs of hesitation or fear but there was none.

She looked relaxed and looked. It made him wonder how people could sin with such an ease. Why guilt and fear of God doesn't bite them back. 

Another very pretty girl called Jennie comes and he gets to know that Jennie is the lover Shimin told him about. The girl is nice too with her words. Gentle and polite, just like his fiance. When her lover leaves he asks why she told him as it was very risky which she just shrugs at it and explains that she wanted to clear any misunderstandings between them and further asking why she didn't lie, the older smiled and said, "We were born sick, but we don't lie. "

Born sick. That's what the church calls them. They are tainted, wrong and can be set back on the right track. Plenty of treatments are available, to make them normal again so they can lead a life chosen and written by god. Sighing he nods his head fast and promises not to tell her secret to anyone. Even though he finds her kind enough for opening up to him he still can't help but feel weird. 

The Bible says it's weird. It's not right and he believes what the Bible says.

**_My church offers no absolutes_ **

**_She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'_ **

**_The only heaven I'll be sent to_ **

**_Is when I'm alone with you_ **

**_I was born sick, but I love it_ **

**_Command me to be well_ **

**_Amen, Amen, Amen_ **

Their parents continuosly fuss around talking to each other about their marriage and all they can do is give each other sympathy smiles. The dinners increase, different family from distance comes and blesses them now and then. A frown threatens to break on his face and he wonders how long he can keep this act up. How long Kun can suppress what he feels. His parent's wishes have always been a priority to him, there was a guilt dog that threatened to kill him if he put his needs above their's.

Serve.

A topic he's been taught well. His role is to serve his parents their happiness. But it just makes it harder for him to accept his fiance. 

Even if Shimin had said he wasn't interested in him then it would be fine. However, how can he kiss her a promise when she stains the bed sheet of someone of the same sex. How can he kiss her a promise at the altar when she is destined to go to hell.

Maybe he didn't like their age gap of 6 years but this was even worse. What she does is not what the Bible allows. Day by day as youngsters go under the evil influence church adds more restrictions to keep them on path. People are sent in therapy in mass but they don't want to change. Rigid. Unwilling to change. It angers the nuns and father. A pair of girls, run away, somewhere to the South, they say it's a place for the evil. Everyone tries to search for them, both being from a fortunate family but not a trace is found. That's the final push till he can almost hear the cries of the sick. Silence bores into the blood of city when a young boy kills himself.

He sees the mother screaming and cursing Father. A little girl, his sister crying hiding behind her dad. There's stray tears in his eyes hesitsnt to fall. For 3 days he can't sleep. Fje only image that swims in his mind is the boy's face. In midst of the chaos he finds himself wondering if they end up taking their own lives, isn't it better if they just keep sinning. "Treating" someone till they go to this point, he wonders if it's even treatment anymore. 

He shakes his head at the thought. Taking a few days of the church he gives himself some time until the very deep roots in his mind of never questioning what he was told overpowers his freedom of choosing. There's a reason to everything. God is watching them, God will not like it if they go against natural and beautiful way of spending life. The Bible says she's dirty. She's sinned. She's not right and he believes what the Bible says.

_**Take me to church** _

_**I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies** _

_**I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife** _

_**Offer me that deathless death** _

_**Good God, let me give you my life** _

Kun steps out of the church after he's done praying and confessing to the Almighty and asked for forgiveness for keeping the sinned secrets he does, he's just cutting the burden of intense treatment for his future wife, after all, he can surely live like that. Just as a friend. No woman had interested him anyway. It would be an opportunity to find a companion rather than lover. 

Just as he steps out he sees smoke coming straight towards him making him cough loudly as it enters his lungs. He looks up to see the person who caused him a coughing fit and sees the male with blonde hair dyed. His clothes are loose and of a weird fashion "ripped", there are a few chains in his neck and there are rings on his hands- worse- satanic rings. He can see the black vivid stone on the silver shining and calling others to tempt. 

The boy screams trouble.

When he turns it makes Kun a little self conscious because he's.. Fascinating.

His eyes are sharp and small his nose is round and his mouth contains a cigarette but that doesn't make him look unattractive. In fact Kun doubts he has ever seen someone look this attractive with an attire of a devil. The boy's hands have tattoos and he can see a few on his neck from his shirt being almost fully unbuttoned. He can't tell if he's older than him or younger. He looks a mixture of a man and a boy. His ears have piercings and no it's not like Kun doesn't have some himself but this boy's piercings are at the top of his ears where the priest tells them not to, where you should leave it open, empty, skin showing its pretty natural colors. 

Despite being gorgeous, Kun decides he doesn't like the male and his choice of life is horribel. He's a rule breaker he can sense it. He doesn't follow church rules which can be said by just taking a look at him. But his eyes are blown out when he sees the priest approaching the boy (man) and better yet call him son. He listens a little to their conversation and it's most probably fighting. There are heavy curses and cries and he can almost feel how desperate the father is to stop his son. He's surprised to see the high priest's son being such a sinner.

There are always Encouraging words, how if the parents teach right from birth their child will never go in the wrong way and spend his life in normal happiness, further receiving heaven. 

Why could the priest not be able to convince his own son? Was it really that hard for him? Millions of questions whirl in his mind and he thinks if he should just pretend to walk there on accident but when Kun looks up again, father is not there and only the boy is left, his eyes widen even more (if that's possible) when he sees the man smirking at him as he walks away and winks at Kun, almost laughing along. He wonders why the male tries to push his buttons, probably because he saw him go to church regularly. He also realizes it's the same voice who was chanting for Satan outside his house. 

The Bible says it's not right. It's not good. The boy's a sinner and he will receive punishment. And he believes what the Bible says.

**_Take me to church_ **

**_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_ **

**_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_ **

**_Offer me that deathless death_ **

**_Good God, let me give you my life_ **

He sees him again, the sinner boy, when he's heading to the church the next day this time he's not smoking a cigarette but the people around him are. Their eyes meet and Kun flushes a bright pink when the boy smirks. There's not a way to stop his reaction.

It's like everytime his eyes connect with the male he's drawn and when they other notices him back he's too embarrassed to admit that to himself and in the rush of the moment he diverts his eyes as soon as he receives a wink, keeping his eyes on the ground and not minding the group of people who's always there, laughing as he goes. 

The boy's name is Ten or Yongqin, he gets to know. He's older. About 3 years. He hangs out with sinners like him. They go by Yangyang, Lucas, Xiaojun and Hendery. Each of them from good background with wealthy families. Don't get him wrong he was not stalking them but they just happened to talk so loudly and call out each other's name that he doubted if anyone didn't know their names. And they were always the talk of the streets, he noticed. No matter where they went, there was always a discussion following about them, hushed whispers building stories.

The Bible says they're all sinners anyways. They all go in hell and receive punishment for their deeds and Kun believes what the Bible says.

**_If I'm a pagan of the good times_ **

**_My lover's the sunlight_ **

**_To keep the Goddess on my side_ **

**_She demands a sacrifice_ **

It's weird. Ten is weird. It's not right how he makes him feel. Kun feels like drowning himself up before he has to encounter with the older again. The boy has a sharp mouth with remarks which are painful for him. He sighs and gives his hair a little ruffle stopping his mind from messing with him. He heads out for the church and holds his locket in his hand praying to God to let him reach him without any interruptions.

When the church is in sight he smiles to himself. It's success finally. Almost skipping on his steps, he chants and thanks his Lord. However the dreams he built are crushed by a certain voice.

"Yah church boy. "

It's Ten and his "gang" again. Not wanting to deal with them he increases his speed but when there's a hand pulling him back and a boy stepping infront of he knows there's no escape. It's an everyday routine, since the older noticed him staring he has been passing comments about him following church rules. "What do you want Ten" He says calmly and holds his Bible closer to his chest. "Would you give me what I want Kunnie" Ten says and a his friends start laughing while the younger huffs at the dirty remark. Ignoring them he struggles to walk away so that he won't be late.

The hand on his wrist is immediately loosened and the older starts stepping back from him. His hand feels empty, lonely. The warmth curling around it is gone and the little touch he had 

He sees a distress in Ten's eyes but there's a hoard of other people heading towards the evening prayer and he's being pushed towards the red building. 

It's dark when he leaves the church, after having a talk with the priest. The market is wrapping up, most of them heading home, he can see the the bars light up and people enter it casually. Some shops like the bakery is still open, it always is, (one hungry little junseok is always there to ask for a big loaf). Just as his ears catch a familiar rhythm of feet. He doesn't know what urges him to not head up straight home and goes to follow the voice. After 2 turns he's completely lost in the woods. There's a howl of wolves, who settle on the other side of the river. There's dark all around him and he curses himself. "I should head back-" He's whispering to himself when a hand pulls him and he screams, until his face is covered with a hand. Instinctively he starts thrashing. "SHUT UP!" slowly opening his squinted eyes he looks at Ten who has a bitch face on.

"You're gonna get us killed by some animal in here." Shivering at the thought of the painful death he nods his heads eagerly and then takes a deep breathe as the hand above his mouth slides down slowly. 

"Why are you here?" The older deadpans and he shrugs. "I could ask the same.." his voice is a little deep and sulken, lips fighting to form a small pout. "To kill someone." His ears almost ring and he gaps loudly but the playful smirk on Ten's face pulls him back into realization. "Are you crazy?! Don't make jokes like that." The older chuckles at the whiney tone and teases him a little with small tongue poking out between pink lips. Kun states at them more than he should've. 

As he's pulled out of his trance he immediately looks away and pretends his cheeks don't heat up. Why? He questions himself but at the same time, he doesn't want to know the answer. He's too scared. "Your parents will go batshit crazy over you not going home on time." He turns and shakes his head "I'll just tell them I was doing church duties.." There's almost a shock on the older's face but he thinks it's irrelevant. It's not like he has never lied to his parents. The temperature drops and they walk silently, the sound of twigs breaking under their feet fills his ears. "Watch!" He has a split second to react before his head hits a branch and he's on the ground. It hurts, a lot.

Immediately his hands go to his forehead and there's a body towering over him, Ten is removing his hands and there's a fond smile stretching on his face. 

His pain numbs and he gives a silly smile too. The older's hands are across the sides of Kun and they realize the close distance after a few seconds. He blinks looking away and then bites his lip. "Uh... You should get up." He feels something stir in him, Ten sounds so hesitant for the first time. 'I did that' he proudly thinks and when he looks back at him the Taller is leaning down. There's nothing on his mind and he doesn't know how to respond. A cold breeze blows but Ten's lips settle on his own plush ones just then. The warmth sends a shiver down his spine and he leans back a little. Their lips break apart for a second, connecting again. This time, Kun feels even better, almost melting, as the other moves his lips, licking and biting on it. His hands reach itch to reach but he's supporting himself with them so he resists. Yet they threaten to weaken as Ten's hands travel around his waist, pulling him closer.

Slowly, very softly.

The older is doing magic as he swiftly moves his mouth tracing it across Kun's plump lips. Tasting them, taking his time. 

As their lips part for final, he feels a bulge rise in his throat. "Kun i-" "No... No ten. I- this was a mistake.. please forget about it." He says getting up and runs straight. That night he can't sleep as he thinks about the gentle kiss. 

The Bible says it's a sin. Kun wants to believe what the Bible says. 

_**To**_ _**drain the whole sea** _

_**Get something shiny** _

_**Something meaty for the main course** _

_**That's a fine looking high horse** _

_**What you got in the stable?** _

_**We've a lot of starving faithful** _

_**That looks tasty** _

_**That looks plenty** _

_**This is hungry work** _

He doesn't know how he finds himself craving for the boy he was supposed to stay away from. He hates it how much. He hates his feelings. Whenever Ten mentions with small gestures in market or after prayers, whenever he takes the younger with him and then places gentle kisses, Kun feels the word bliss. It's just to lips pressing against each other but it fills electricity in his veins. Everytime, he's forced to part and all he can think of is when he will get to be back with Ten again. That's all in his mind. 

They find a solution to their problem. He quickly removes the arms around him and starts to dress himself up when his eyes fall onto the full length mirror infront. He looks at himself, his skinny body collarbone has 3 bite marks Ten made in their cuddling session as they were both giggling, Kun fighting the other off whining and not admitting that he likes hugging the older as much as the other does. He wonders why they're so different in a split second. Busy admiring the marks he doesn't hear the man behind waking up and walking up to him but when he places his head on his shoulder he jumps up a bit startled and immediately starts covering himself up in shame and looks everywhere but at Ten who's unbothered about being shirtless.

"It's not like you're completely naked." He huffs at his remark and dresses into his sweater. "I mean..not like I would deny you being actually na-" He cuts the older off by placing a hand on his mouth, cheeks turning red. 

He loves every second of the time he gets to spend with Ten. But what they're doing is so wrong yet it feels so right. He should've stopped himself from being lured into the devil's trap but he didn't. Because it feels like home. He doesn't feel any wrong, he doesn't feel bad for his sins. Everyday as he walks up to spend time with Ten, there's never a split second thought that he should stop. 

The Bible says it's a sin and Kun doubts what the Bible says. 

_**Take me to church** _

_**I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies** _

_**I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife** _

_**Offer me that deathless death** _

_**Good God, let me give you my life** _

His fiance notices the occasional swollen lips even if he tries his best to hide by excusing the "bugs" and allergies. She's smart to catch up to things though, and when she questions him about it he tells her about Ten because it's only fair for her to know after she opened up to him quite a while ago with a huge risk. 

There's an awkward silence while his fiance stares at him with wide eyes. As weird as it is, he even thinks that she doesn't approve him doing anything like that and as if reading his face she shakes her head and tells him that she's just shocked that a church boy like him who followed the rules so rigidly and looked like he wore his heart on sleeves was actually in a relationship with the same sex, but she tells him it's okay and gives her a shoulder to cry on and vent out his feelings.

Shimin is nice, Kun realizes.

Next time when he's in the sheets of his own bed, snuggling and letting Ten hover over him slightly, pressing him back into the mattress a little, leaning in softly to kiss him again, hands intervening and his mind is in the love. He doesn't mind anything anymore. He hears Ten say I love you again and again as he breaks the kisses, just like always but this time he pulls Ten down by his neck and looks straight in his eye, muttering I love you back. He doesn't ignore the pleasant smile on the older boy's face.

Soon enough they're lying next to each other, shoulders touching they're both facing each other and he burries his face in the crook of the other's neck, Ten's arms wrapped around Kun's waist. He very softly and timidly traces the tattoos of the older, fingers dancing along the exposed skin. Ten sighs relaxing and he can feel then smile as the older pecks his forehead pulling him closer to his chest. This time Kun doesn't struggle. He doesn't regret anything. He doesn't freak out and tell him to leave. He hugs the other as tightly as he can and goes to peaceful wonderlands closing his eyes.

Unfortunately, he can't wake up next to him, still the warmth lingers around the side of the bed and he leans in just a little to smell the familiar strong perfume. 

The Bible says it's supposed to be horrible and this is the first time Kun thinks the Bible is wrong. 

**_Take me to church_ **

**_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_ **

**_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_ **

**_Offer me that deathless death_ **

**_Good God, let me give you my life_ **

He finds himself over and over in the same position and if he didn't love Ten earlier, he definitely loves him now. He loves his touches all over his body, his butterfly kisses on his neck and his arms which are cold yet soothing in some weird way. The way his insides just crumble and he gets ticklish by the smallest touch. He feels heaven in this hell. He doesn't care if it's a sin anymore. If he was to be sent hell for this, then let it be. He would rather go to hell after dying than living in hell while he's alive. Here, he feels safe and happy. He loves being with Ten at night, their hands in each other as they look out of his window and talk about their future.

Both of them know that it's unsure and that they don't have any idea what will happen but Kun for the first time cant bother less. He doesn't care if they don't know where they're going on this rode. He wants to keep driving till it ends and enjoy his time.

Still, in public they have to look 'normal'. Act like they don't press against each other everyday and sometimes not even meet instead of a few brisks. But that doesn't make him feel lose hope. It just fuels his desires of being with Ten even more. He doesn't know, nor he wants an answer to why. All he needs to know is that he loves the older. 

The Bible says he should not be happy with this for he is impure now and Kun starts to doubt the Bible so much.

_**No masters or kings when the ritual begins** _

_**There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin** _

_**In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene** _

_**Only then I am human** _

_**Only then I am clean** _

_**Amen, Amen, Amen** _

The high priest catches him with Ten when he's pressed against the wall as the older has his mouth exploring Kun's soft one while he lets out sounds of pure pleasure. He's enraged to see his favorite disciple and his son, engaged in the sinning activity with no shame or fear. There are a million thoughts that clog up his mind. Is this where they part? Just like those unrequited lovers? Was it their destiny to never be with each other? 

There are curses flying around as father is losing his mind, angry and almost crying while Ten tarts fighting his father pushing Kun behind him. He wants to support the older but he lets him talk to his father himself only, because right now, he's not exactly in the state of saying anything anyway. Words have left his mouth and he can't think straight. All that is in his mind is that everything they had, it's coming to an end. The priest leaves the house saying something about them being sick and needing treatment. He was going to tell the town about this. And like every other time, they would get burned in the fired of agony of the people who now see them as spawns of devils, they are disgusting to them and he feels tears for in his eyes.

He's selfish, he wants more time with Ten, looking down at his feet he can't move even slightly. That moment the other makes turns around to him and cups his face making him look up and asks, "do you wanna leave..?" 

Kun doesn't have to think once. The small question makes him feel better, like there are hopes to build a future. Hopes to be set free. Quickly, he quietly climbs his window, packs his things, a bit money, clothes and his diary. He's wearing his yellow oversized sweater- the sweater he was wearing when he first met him, the sweater Ten had complimented looked good on him- perhaps this sweater was to be stored as it was unintentionally so important. Once he's made it to the far edge of the town he sees Ten stand with a small bag slung over his shoulder, standing infront of a horse cart. He jumps in and immediately pulls the older into a kiss, and he cries finally. He sobs in his arms and watches the town fade behind them, a trail of smoke in the sky. The villagers think they're dead. 

It doesn't make him sad, he's smiling looking as the traces of the town vanishes. Kun thinks of Shimin and a pang of guilt hits his chest. He just hopes that she can find her escape too, and he doesn't miss his parents, maybe his younger brother but there's nothing that can stop him from being himself. He's learnt this is the best way to live life. 

**_Take me to church_ **

**_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_ **

**_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_ **

**_Offer me that deathless death_ **

**_Good God, let me give you my life_ **

Kun smiles at his lover. It's cute how he's outgrown him and became a noticeable inch taller than Ten. Still he loves the way the older embraces him in his arms and the soft kisses he gives, patient and calm after all this time as he's pulled on the other. Sometimes he resists, scared, if he's too heavy for him. All his insecurities wash over when Ten smiles at him and tickles him until kun gives up and they cuddle outside, melting in each other ( after all, the shorter knows his weak points and he's very ticklish so he doubts if he can ever win against him despite being taller).He doubts how someone can even find a better partner than him. Sure he teases him a lot, doesn't let him at peace at times and sometimes gets annoying but there's always a smile that stretches on Kun's face on seeing his beautiful husband.

Ten is beautiful indeed, unlike every plain face he just stands out and the younger feels so lucky to have him in his life. 

They didn't have much money on them, the first year they had spent that on going from hotels to hotels, discovering new places. Sometimes they'd walk the streets, a little drunk and follow some heated kisses. He remembers the small timed neighborhood they had, the local bars they sang at and worker in cafes. It was never easy, but after coming home and wrapping in each other, nothing seems to burdening. Sometimes they'd slow dance in their small kitchen, ending up in a huge mess. 

Smiling fondly at the memory, he takes a deep breathe, taking a look at his husband who lazily watches a movie in the square Tv, on the couch there are a number of things that remind him of that time. But even after all that, he's still the same Kun. A little chubby he might say, stressed about little things, a little taller but his hair are the same length and they're still pink, a lighter shade, he's still shy and a little awkward, doesn't get to talk to a lot of neighbors because of how much he overthinks, yet they're all nice, always willing to help him and he tries his best to do the same. A smile always settled on his lips and he still cooks food for them. Most importantly, he still loves Ten with all his heart. 

Ten hasn't changed much either. He looks fairly young but still he's aging, his hands are full of tattoos even some new ones (like the one he got of "kunkun"), he still has his hair dyed blonde, still has the passion for art and teaching kids and of course, if not for kun he would be the DLIF as they say now, he can see how a hoard of girls have a crush on him. It make him slightly jealous but ten still loves Kun with everything he has. He compliments the little things he notices, he's always so considerate. 

Kun doesn't follow any church rules anymore, no morning prayers and rememberance, they thank the farmers that grow grains for them instead, Christmas is a holiday which they spend wrapped in each other, every restriction there ever was, he has broken through it because he has his sweet heaven with his boyfriend, someone who is always by his side and he would walk through Hell's or boil in Satan's pot, rotting in hell baring tortures if it meant spending his lifetime on earth with Ten. Nothing scares him more than being away from him, and nothing can be worse then not being with him. Hell might just be a little too comfortable for Kun to leave. 

Besides, the little Yangyang they have adopted will probably make sure they're never hurt. He ruffles the kid's hair who smiles brightly and hugs him back. The devil of a spawn runs around in their apartment like a tornado but he's too adorable for Kun to not love him. This is all he's ever wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to rewrite an old fic for quite some time, first I thought I'd just edit it but I ended up entirely writing again, changing the story a little and some small contents. 
> 
> After my last angsty one, I wanted this to end at a happy note, I didn't explore the future quite a lot just showing that they're okay and they're happy because Kunten are adorable! 
> 
> If anyone wants to give any prompt ideas/talk/gush over kunten, my twt is @kuntenopia >•< (I appreciate follows too hehe) 
> 
> Ty for reading!


End file.
